sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Nezzor
'''Nezzor '''was male Pureblood Sith who served in the Imperial Military during the Great War, subsequent Cold War, then, briefly, the Galactic War. During the Battle of Alderaan, he gained the ire of the planet's residents as a result of his involvement in the then-reigning queen's capture. He served within the Imperial Army's regiment on Korriban during the Cold War and eventually became the unit's executive officer. The Army's commanders appointed Nezzor their liaison to a research project on Taral V, though the Republic launched an assault on the planet, disgracing him in the eyes of Imperial High Command and leaving him with little of a career intact. Finding the Sith Imperium after being shamed by the Empire, Nezzor pledged his loyalty to them and enlisted in their military. He rose to earn the favor of the Emperor and was appointed tactical adviser to SIMCOM, a committee comprised of the Supreme Commander and several other High Councilors who controlled the military. Biography Early Life Nezzor was born the eldest son of a wealthy, though otherwise unremarkable, Sith Lord on the Imperial capital world of Dromund Kaas during the early years of the Great War. As a result of his inability to call upon the Force, he led a childhood neglected by his father, who reveled in the game of Sith power plays and aspired to claim a seat on the Dark Council; even in his youth, Nezzor saw the futility in his father's struggle for undeserved power. Nonetheless, he became intrigued by Imperial history and deeply admired the Empire's many technological advances. Despite resentment from his father, blood purity placed him above most of the Empire's non-Sith. Great Galactic War At the age of nineteen, he resolved to pursue a career within the Imperial Military. During his time in the training academy, Nezzor met and befriended a promising student by the name of Cepter, he too was a Pureblood Sith who lacked sensitivity to the Force. His capability and sense of commitment earned him a place among one of the Imperial Army's greatest combat brigades, the Warstriders. Assigned the rank of corporal, he saw combat duty almost immediately; the Warstriders had been deployed to Alderaan per the advisement of General Arkos Rakton, supreme commander of the Imperial Military. On the verdant core world-turned warzone, Nezzor took part in the charge on Castle Panteer, home of Alderaan's royal family. Within the building's throne room, Nezzor's squad was cut down by the bodyguard of Queen Silara Panteer. The brute, brandishing a vibroblade, challenged the lone Imperial soldier to a duel, who responded by simply firing a well-aimed shot at the man's head, killing him instantly. Her defenses crushed, the queen stood at the mercy of Darth Malgus, who had arrived to observe Nezzor's disposal of Silara's bodyguard. Malgus credited Nezzor with the queen's capture, calling the corporal an "embodiment of the Empire's military supremacy". As Imperial forces transported the queen and remaining Panteer royals to a prison camp, Nezzor discovered his friend Cepter had been deployed to Alderaan as well. Their reunion was brief, however, as Darth Malgus had requested the Warstriders join him in his final march toward the planet's capital city. He spoke with the Sith Lord for a majority of the journey, during which the two discovered a shared distaste for the almost-constant infighting of the Dark Council and the Empire's shortsighted xenophobic policies. Their conversation came to a forced halt, however, when the famed Havoc Squad, of the Republic Special Forces, ambushed the Imperials. Undaunted, Nezzor fought alongside Darth Malgus and killed several of the Havoc attackers. He observed as Malgus' acolytes quickly gained the upper hand over the severely outnumbered Havoc Squad, but was knocked unconscious as then-Jedi Knight Satele Shan arrived and engaged Malgus, simultaneously dispatching the Sith acolytes preparing to execute Havoc's commanding officer. Nezzor disappeared sometime during the duel between Malgus and Shan, escaping capture to rendezvous with retreating Imperial forces. Cold War & Beyond The Warstriders had been decimated during the attack on the march to Alderaan's capital; Nezzor saw little to no combat duty ensuing the Battle of Alderaan, albeit he had been transferred to the Korriban regiment of the Army and risen to the rank of captain by the time the Treaty of Coruscant was signed, serving as executive officer under the unit's commander, Colonel Varkos. As the Cold War came to a close and renewed war emerged, Nezzor was yet again reassigned -- to serve as the Imperial Army's liaison to a small research department operating within an Imperial fortress on the jungle world Taral V. Unfortunately, the Republic would come to coordinate an attack on Taral V, with a goal of obtaining a Gree computer housed within the compound. General Edikar, commander of Imperial forces on the planet, was killed by the Republic's strike team, leaving Captain Nezzor the ranking officer on Taral V. As the assault had led to a far more costly defeat for the Empire at the prison in Maelstrom Nebula, Imperial High Command held Nezzor responsible for the disaster, stripping him of his rank and disavowing him. Enraged, but more so shocked, he departed Imperial territory and made way for the Hutt-controlled sector of space. Joining the Sith Imperium Nezzor had heard of a Sith state controlling a considerable deal of territory in Hutt Space, the Sith Imperium. He pledged his loyalty to its Emperor, Darth Salvatus, and enlisted in the Imperium Military. Forging a new career, he was promoted quickly and eventually became SIMCOM's tactical adviser. By the time the Imperium had defeated the Xenocide, Nezzor had been assigned to the Imperium Navy and earned the rank of fleet admiral. He led the Third Fleet until he was approached by Darth Vrahal, a prominent diplomat, with a generous offer: command of the newly-formed Expeditionary Fleet. He accepted, although reluctantly. Nezzor soon learned that Vrahal was in league with Darth Nostrem, a rogue Imperial Sith and long-time adversary of the Imperium, to see Darth S'renx, the Minister of Intelligence, assassinated. He secured proof of the plot and delivered it to the Councilor, who allowed Nezzor to take part in Vrahal's arrest and lead the investigation into the diplomat's crimes. After Vrahal was incarcerated, Nezzor's command of the Third Fleet was reinstated. He led the fleet during the early days of war with the Alliance, and was selected by the High Council to oversee an operation on Taris that ended with the capture of an Alliance lieutenant. As a reward for his success, he was transferred to the Ministry of Intelligence and promoted to Moff. Personality and Traits Although seemingly calm and cool in nearly all situations, Nezzor was a soldier at heart — he never shied from getting his hands dirty and the mission at hand constantly remained his first priority. He operates under a strict code of "clarity of thought before rashness of action", dismissing those who charge into obstructions recklessly as mindless pawns with no stomach for tactics, even mere thought. Prior to the disaster on Taral V, he believed in the Empire's cause passionately and that the galaxy could only flourish under Imperial rule. Ensuing such, he became convinced the Sith Empire had become corrupted by politics and antiquated standards. Category:Inactive Personnel